Transformers wars
by clandis494191
Summary: The Transformers are hear but with more problems than just the Decepticons... Get ready for the biggest war of the Transformers in history! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

1 Year after the Chicago incident, a person named Jerry Tanoaki, who lived in Denver, Colorado, was harbering an escaped criminal. This is no ordinary "stole from,the mall" criminal, nor a criminal at all really. This was a Transformer known as Bumblebee. Jerry keeps him as a car, a loved car at that. He always thought that Bumblebee was the last Transformer alive, but one day he found out he was wrong, the hard way. I was driving to my girlfriend's place. It was a ordinary afternoon. I got there and hung out for a hour or two then we herd an explosion. We ran out side and saw something I thought I would never see. It was a Transformer other than Bumblebee. "Jerry Tanoaki, you have the last of the allspark, give it to me, Switchblade or you will perish!" "did he just say your name?" asked my girlfriend, Jane. "go inside and head for the basement, I will be there in a minute" I told Jane. She heeded inside and I walked to him. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Ahh so you are Jerry, where is the allspark!" Switchblade yelled. "I don't have It!" "fine, if you won't give it to me then I will take it, after I KILL YOU!" His hand turned into a buzzsaw and attacked me. At the last second Bumblebee jumped in and knocked him over and they got into a battle. Bumblebee called in to save me. A jet with no driver came in front of me and the cockpit opened and Bumblebee shouted in a Brittney Spears voice. "Get in!" I hopped in and it took off I looked down and saw Switchblade cut Bumblebee's head off, through it in the air, turn his other hand into a gun and shot it. "NOOOOOOOOO!" we landed in a cave and when I got out I saw 3 other Transformers and the jet became one to. "So this is the one, you aren't worth Bumblebee's life AND YOU NEVER WILL!" The one who saved me yelled. "Easy, Flame. Hello, Jerry. I am Optimis Prime, this is Rachet," he pointed to the green one on the left. "You've met Flame and this is his twin Nitro, and we are the Autobots we came to this planet to save it, and we succeeded, then the humans sent out a protocol to kill all Transformers, so we went into hiding". "I thought it was to kill all Decepticons?" I said. "No all of them"


	2. Chapter 2

I was hiding out for a while, just in case Switchblade was still looking for me. "So, bumblebee is dead. I have stayed hear for a while, I think it is best for me to go. I mean, Switchblade has probably forgotten me or something. So who is going to take me home? Then we herd sirens. Rachet has returned, but with news. He came in and said, "I found Bumblebee's head remains!" "So?" I asked. "So if I find the body I can put him back together!" "Good. Flame do a radar scan for his body! Nitro, Rachet get prepared to get it." "You got it Optimus!" Flame said. "Wait, I want to come!" I shouted. Optimus crouched down in front of me and toled me, "you can't come, it would be too dangerous." "I don't care! He put his life in front of mine and I want to repay him!" "Maybe we should let the kid come. Ya know, as a distraction." Flame said. "Fine, you can come." Optimus prime decided. Flame found Bumblebee's body in a military base. we drove over to the base and busted in the front door. I hopped out and they transformed ready to fight. The army look liked they were waiting for us with guns and all. "God damn!" Nitro Shouted. "Now what?" Flame asked. "I say we shoot" Optimus prim answered. We blasted all that stood in our way and we got to him there was a screen with wires attached to him. The screen had symbols that looked like this: £¤¥€. "What dose that mean?" I asked Optimus. He answered by saying, "it is the code to his memories. It's like they are trying to make him..." "No time, they are coming! Grab him and let's go!" Rachet warned us. Optimus picket Bumblebee and ran. The military Chased us but we lost them. After we got to the cave, Rachet got right to work and Optimus drove me home.

2 Years Later

I went in a bar. I hung out for a while. When I left I saw a red Lamborghini coming at me. "Oh no" I ran as fast as I could. I fell, then turned around and he Transformed. I was getting attacked by Switchblade. He had his buzzsaw to my head. At the last second Nitro Ran At us with two battle axes and hit Switchblade in the arm. Switchblade got back And drove away. "Why are you hear?" I asked. "I am your temporary guardian, and car, I guess." "Car? I Thought that you were a jet?" Then he transformed into an awesome, purple hotrod with purple fire coming out of the exhaust pipes. "That is the most awesome car I have ever seen!" "Let's go." Nitro told me. We went to my house. It was calm for a for a few months, but one day I was driving to work when all of a sudden Nitro took a sharp turn to the cave were the other Autobots where hiding. "What are you doing? This isn't the way there!" I shouted. "I got a call from Optimus. The humans have found them." Nitro told me. We drove as fast as we could. When we got there we saw everyone shooting everyone. We surprised them by coming in from the back Nitro took his battle axes and pointed the tips at them and fire came out of it. As soon as we got to the others we hooked Bumblebee up to Optimus we fled to another hideout.

To be continued


End file.
